Bellatrix and Hermione: Mine, forever
by AwkwardTurtle69
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange ends up having feelings for Hermione Granger. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Lust

Bellatrix walks down the hallway of Malfoy Manor, eager to torture that mudblood.

Hermione lay in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor, hearing footsteps wandering down the steps. She cowered in the corner, covering her face.

Bellatrix rounds the corner, and sees the door for the dungeon. Opening the door, she sees the small teenager in the corner, with her face covered. She sashays over to her. "Little Mudblood scared?" she says with a pout on her plump red lips.

"Not of a lost cause like you!" Hermione spat back, bravely meeting the eyes of the one women she /was/ terrified of. She hid her fear well as she glared up at Bellatrix.

"You're soaking in confidence." Bellatrix says sarcastically. "Dont even try it, it wont work. I'm stronger." She presses the girl up against the hall, trapping Hermione with her hips.

"You can't hurt me." Hermione muttered, her face not showing any sign of emotion as she stared at the woman.

She grips the young girls side, digging her long nails into Hermione's shirt and into her skin, drawing blood. "I believe I can." she says in an amused tone. She puts her hands under the girls shirt and drags her long nails along her skin, making her bleed more. "See? I already have!" The older witch cackled.

"Let go of me, you ugly mutt!" Hermione growled, shoving Bellatrix hard. She was in for it. She ran her fingers along the scratches, flinching.

She shoves the girl against the wall again, now mad. "How dare you call me that you filthy little mudblood?!" She slaps the girls face hard ten times before dragging her nails against her cheek, making her bleed more. Before the blood can trickle down the girls chin, Bellatrix leans her face towards the girl and licks the blood of her cheek. "Oh, for a Mudblood your blood taste so very sweet." She grins.

"Don't call me that." Hermione mumbled, wriggling to escape the older woman's grip, "Please just let me go! Please!" Hermione cried, biting her lip to stop from hitting back or saying something horrible.

"I will if I please!" She growls, very close to Hermione's face. She makes her even harder for the girl to escape. "You know, you are quite...fiesty. I like that." She smirks. Bellatrix runs her left hand up the girls bare side and scratches her side more.

"OW!" Hermione shouted looking down at her side, "Stop it!" She yelled, her eyes welling with tears. "You're hurting me! I don't like it!"

"You will like it soon though." Bellatrix says seductively. She shoves the girl onto the floor and straddles her ribcage, making it impossible for the girl to move. Bellatrix takes her knife out of her skirt and cuts the girls shirt off, seeing her bare stomach. She takes the knife and cuts a small heart into the girls skin. The heart bleeds and Bellatrix is quick to lick up the blood of the girls stomach.

"You're a freak!" Hermione sobbed, her eyes shut tight as she endured the pain, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Hermione asked, her breathing heavy and quick.

"Because, sweetheart, I AM a freak and I enjoy it." Bellatrix takes her wand in her hand and waves it, making Hermione's pants disappear. Hermione's panties are pink, and purple with little flowers. "Wow, a bit childish aren't we?" Bellatrix snorts. The woman cackled, the laughter echoing throughout the room. Bellatrix drops her wand and knife and lean down the kiss Hermione roughly, probably bruising the young witches lips. She pulls away, the girl is gagging.

"You're a lesbian!" Hermione gagged, half in surprise, half in horror. She avoided eye contact, "Who, may I ask, is torturing me next?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised as she spoke.

"No Mudblood, I do what I like. And at the moment, I 'like' you, " Bellatrix cackled in an insane way. "You are **all **mine." Bellatrix grabs her wand and makes the rest of Hermione's undergarments disappear. "There! This is better. And, Muddy, you can enjoy this if you may." Bellatrix suddenly grips Hermione's left breast and squeezes it tightly, exciting a moan of pain and pleasure and pain out of her. "You like that do you Muddy?" Bella's eyebrows rose. Hermione didn't show emotion, she just squeezed her eyes shut while a tear dripped down her cheek.

Bellatrix saw the tear and leaned down to kiss the tear away, "Don't cry my little Mudblood." she kissed the girls cheeks and got to work on her breasts, licking the buds and squeezing them.

Hermione looked shocked at Bella's gentle gesture. But she allowed Bellatrix to work on her peaks. As Bellatrix licked at the girls small perfect breasts, Hermione let herself get lost in the woman above her. Bellatrix was perfect. She had the perfect skin. Her body was nice and her corset hugged her curves in the best way. Bellatrix's eyes where the best color of black and grey. Her hair, oh her hair, was messy and unkept but it framed her face and fell perfectly around Bellatrix's beautiful face.

Bellatrix noticed that Hermione was now enjoying the sensations Bella provided and bit down hard on Hermione's nipple. The young schoolgirl screamed at the sudden pain and pleasure that Bella shot through her. "Do not get to comfortable little girl." Bellatrix inched down towards Hermione's crotch and stared at the soaking pink area of flesh in between Hermione's legs. Bella leaned down to the folds and licked them just enough to touch them. But that was not enough for Hermione.

"Oh! Just fuck...me...please!" Hermione surrendered to the Death Eater on top of her. "Oh God! Please!"

Bellatrix looks up at the girl with a sly grin on her face, "I will fuck you when I am good and ready!" Bellatrix leaned down into Hermione's legs again and licked the girls thighs. While she licked the girls thighs, she sunk her teeth down into the skin, drawing blood. "Mmm yummy..." she said as she licked up the blood flowing out of the girls thigh.

Hermione writhed underneath Bella, wanting the fire in her core to be put out. She was already dripping wet for the woman. She surrendered to Bellatrix a few minutes ago, not caring about her pride anymore, just caring about her needs. "Argh, please!" She whined.

Bellatrix climbed back towards Hermione's face and kissed her, "I do not want to hear whining, deary. Is that understood?" Bella says with a pout, then Hermione nods. Bellatrix inched back down towards Hermione's core and kissed the soaking folds, "Yummy!" She cackled against her soaking cunt, sending vibrations up Hermione's spine.

"You ready?" Bellatrix asks the girl, not really caring if the girl is ready. She positioned her two fingers just outside Hermione's entrance and before she could respond, she shoved them inside the tight, virgin hole. "Oh! So very tight!" She laughed.

"...Bella..." Hermione moaned as she thrusted her fingers into Hermione. "Please...yes...OH YES!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, Bellatrix pulled out.

"No no, little muddy girl. I will not have this shouting. Do not speak or make a noise. Is that clear?" Bellatrix said, Hermione nodded. She entered Hermione again, this time with four fingers. Hermione could feel herself stretching. It was painful, feeling herself be stretched, but good all the same. She kept biting her lip to keep from screaming or moaning, and at some point; her lip was bleeding. Bella kept sliding her free hand over Hermione's arsehole, sending these warm feelings up her spine as she pumped into the girl hard. Hermione was now getting sweaty and tired, but didn't want this to stop.

Suddenly, Bellatrix thrusted into Hermione as hard as she could and went more deep than ever before, hitting Hermione's g-spot. "Ahh!" Hermione yelped. Bellatrix did not do anything. Bellatrix kept thrusting right into that spot, and a few more thrusts later, Hermione was a soaking wet mess on the floor as she came hard. Bellatrix leaned down quickly to lick up the girls rapidly flowing juices. Hermione tasted oh so sweet. She swallowed as much as she could before Hermione came again. Her orgasms where hard and quick. Bella held Hermione's twitching legs down as she licked up the last of the girls juices and dug her nails into Hermione's legs as she did so.

Bellatrix climbed back up to Hermione's face and kissed her. Hermione tasted herself, although she didn't find it quite as delicious as Bella did. Hermione was suddenly flipped over onto her tum, "On your hands and knees, Mudblood." Bellatrix climbed off the girl and Hermione did as told. Bellatrix climbed on top of Hermione's back, close to her left ear she said, "_Muddy_," in the most seductive voice. Bellatrix picked up her wand and waved it, making Bella's cloths disappear.

Hermione felt the Death Eaters bare breasts on her back, which added to her arousal. Bellatrix waved her wand again. Hermione felt something press up against her arse, she looked behind her and realized that Bellatrix was now wearing a bright red strap-on. Hermione's heart raced as she realized what Bellatrix planned on doing to her. She couldn't say no to Bella. That would mean death.

Instead, Hermione whispered to Bellatrix, "_Do me..._". Bellatrix obliged and thrusted into Hermione's arse. It hurt like hell. "Ow!" Hermione yelled, but Bellatrix didn't care. She thrusted in and out of Hermione until Hermione was no longer in horrid pain. Bellatrix groaned everything she thrusted, like it was very hard work. Hermione started to scream and moan with each thrust and suddenly she screamed as Bellatrix hit the right place. "Please Bella...please..." Hermione moaned, Bellatrix loved the way she said her name. She thrusted hard and fast until suddenly Hermione came again for the third time. Bella pulled out of her and leaned to lick Hermione's orgasm. Sweet. She loved it.

Bellatrix laid on the hard floor and Hermione laid beside her. Bellatrix sighed, "What am I going to do with you now?" she huffed, looking at Hermione. "You have snuck into my black heart, Muddy. I cannot simply let you go." She rolled on top of Hermione and kissed both of Hermione's breasts twice.

"What do you mean?" Hermione was very confused.

"You are mine now." Bellatrix kissed Hermione on the lips sweetly. Hermione's heart swelled up, not caring whether she stayed or went. She just cared about the beautiful woman on top of her, who was kissing her with passion and lust. "I need you here." Bellatrix whispered in Hermione's left ear before nibbling on the ear.

"I don't care anymore, just take me." Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations from her ear, "I am yours, forever." Hermione let Bellatrix lick at her neck and bite the skin.

"Good." Bellatrix agreed, not looking at Hermione, but still kissing her neck, "Because you are staying with me. Forever. Until one of us dies." The Death Eater rolled off of Hermione, offering herself. "Now. Give me what I gave you." Hermione was shy at first, but she was overcome with lust, she pounced onto Bellatrix and started to lick and suck on Bella's large breasts, making Bella moan. She started to suck on Bella's left nipple, running her tongue over the nipple many times before inching down to Bella's middle. Bellatrix's legs opened wider, inviting Hermione in. The mudblood eagerly dived in-between her legs and licked the wet folds. Bellatrix tasted a thousand times better than Hermione did, or at least Hermione thought. She tasted like a beautiful flower, like a sunflower. But also, she had a musky taste. Almost like a coffee. It was very hard to explain.

Hermione swallowed what she could, what juices where there anyway. She ran her tongue over Bella's love button, making Bella moan, "_Mudblood._" Hermione was unsure what to do next, she paused. But suddenly Bellatrix sat up and helped the poor girl. She took the girls hand and ran it over her own crotch. "Just rub me." Bellatrix guided Hermiones hand over her curly hairs and onto her wet folds.

_To be continued..._

**Authors note!: Well, that was a very nice fanfic haha. I will continue this one, showing Hermione paying Bella back. This is sorta like my other smutty Bellamione fanfic, but not, because its better in my opinion. I do hope you liked it. Reviews are love! :D **


	2. Chapter 2: The Shower

They laid together that night, their bodies fitting like a puzzle-piece. Harry and his friends escaped, not even bothering to try to save Hermione. Hermione knew that they left, it hurt her but she didn't care at the moment. She had Bellatrix to comfort and love her. She no longer cared about the war or whether Voldemort died or lived. She only cared about the woman she was tangled in.

Hermione was playing with Bellatrix's long messy hair, swirling the strands around and braiding them. They where a beautiful pair. Odd, no doubt. But beautiful. Neither wizards nor muggles supported that sort of couple, but they did not care. They only cared about each other at the moment. They loved each other, or at least they believed they did. They never admitted it to each other, but they admitted it to themselves. It was a secret they kept to themselves.

Bellatrix didn't want to feel anything for the girl. She didn't want to feel. Bellatrix hasn't felt anything like this in a long time. It was different. Bella has never really been in love, of course she loved the Dark Lord, but not in that way. She was his follower, nothing more, although he took advantage of her loyalty often. She did not love him, she loved Hermione. When she taken Hermione captive, she had no intention of these things, until she saw Hermione's perfect curves and her pretty face.

"Bella," said Hermione, after sighing.

Bellatrix propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Hermione, "Yes, love?" she said with raised eyebrows.

"Can I talk a shower? Please?" Hermione sat up, looking admiringly at her newfound lover.

Bellatrix nodded and stood. They where both wearing their bra and knickers from the night before. It was morning, the sun was coming up and there was a sweet scent in the air. "Follow me, Kitten." with that she strode off, down the hall, with Hermione at her feet.

"Is it far? Malfoy Manor seems quite large." Hermione muttered, looking up at the ceiling and examining everything. She didn't even seem to mind that she was half-naked in a stranger's home.

"It's not very far," Bellatrix said, rounding a corner, swaying her hips as she did. Hermione couldn't help but stare. Bellatrix knew what she was doing and what she made Hermione feel. Bellatrix suddenly stopped and opened a huge double-door. "Here it is!" she announced, stepping into the huge bathroom.

There was a very large tub in the corner of the room. Marble floors and tan peachy walls. There was also a shower, very large, with an assortment of different soaps and scrubs. "Woah," said Hermione, "It's _huge_."

"I suppose it is quite big, but not nearly as big was the master bathroom in the Black Manor." Bellatrix ushered Hermione over to the bath. "You may have a bath or shower, both if you wish." Hermione went over to the bath and turned on the hot water, letting the warm water fill the bath slowly, "I'll be right back. Make yourself at home, deary." Bellatrix stepped out of the room and allowed Hermione to undress.

Hermione slipped off her girlish panties and unclasped her bra before grabbing a towel and setting it beside the bath. She sighed before climbing into the large bath and slipping herself into the warm water. The girl reached toward the shelf beside the tub and grabbed a bottle of soap and pouring some into the bath, making bubbles raise almost up to Hermione chin. Sinking down into the water so that her nose stuck out so she can breath, she thought of Bellatrix. Bellatrix was so beautiful and perfect. Her curves and face. The way she walked, swaying her hips. Her voice, it was sweet and seductive at times, but also noble and husky at others. Suddenly, she heard the door open and shut, and before she could do anything, Bellatrix was naked, and sitting in the tub with Hermione.

"Bella!" Hermione yelled, startled. "You scared me!" Hermione sat up while Bellatrix started laughing.

"I, Bellatrix Lestrange, is in the bath with you, naked, and you're complaining?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and scooted toward Hermione.

Hermione looked down, "Well-um...no...you just scared me." Hermione explained, "Never mind."

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione right arm and pulled her closer, "Good," she said.

Hermione was suddenly very aware with whom she was bathing with. Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemorts right-hand woman. A Death Eater. Basically, sin with legs. It felt good, rebellious. Like sweet poison on Hermione's lips. Hermione sat up right, still letting Bella hold her arm. She couldn't help but look at Bella's naked breasts and her flat stomach. She couldn't see past Bella's ribcage because of the water, but she could imagine. She thought of the night before, how good it felt. How Bellatrix made her feel so good. She wanted more. She wanted it again.

Moving closer to Bellatrix, she slid her hand up Bella's inner thigh and dug her nails into the wet flesh, making Bella moan. "Granger..." she hissed. Hermione continued, she turned to water off quickly before grabbing Bellatrix's waist and pulling the two of them together, making their breasts press together. Bellatrix's legs overlapped Hermione's and settled at the muggleborns hips. Hermione's legs, however, was under the dark witches. Hermione leaned down and kissed Bella's lips, when she pulled away, she bit her lovers bottom lip ever so slightly. Her eyes where sparkling with excitement as she pressed her palm to Bella's core. Even underwater she could feel the slick wetness of Bella's arousal. The Death Eater yelped at the sudden contact and bucked her hips forward.

"You like that, do you?" Hermione felt as if she was overcome with this sudden confidence, speaking to her like that and randomly pleasuring her Bella. "You want more?" Hermione was good at being seductive, Bellatrix gave her that. But Bellatrix didn't like to be dominated. Bellatrix gave her a sly smirk and quickly changed the positions.

She made it so her legs were under Hermione's and Hermione was the prey, "I want to take you, Kitten." She cackled before shoving two fingers inside Hermione unexpectedly.

"Bella!" She screamed as the dark witch pumped her long, slender fingers inside her. Hermione grinded her hips in the rhyme of Bella's thrusts. She could feel her orgasm building up in the pit of her stomach. She was close. So **very** close. So close to the edge.

_Thrust-!_

"OH GOD!" Hermione shouted as her orgasm washed over her, her legs shaking. Bellatrix smiled, satisfied that she made the girl come so quickly. Pulling out of the girl, she curled up next to Hermione and whispered into her ear.

"You're welcome..." Her voice was actually sweet when she said it. Hermione whispered a 'Thank you..' and kissed Bella sweetly on the lips. "Let's go to my room, Muddy." With that she grabbed Hermione's arm and disapparated to her room.

Bellatrix went over to her dresser and opened a drawer, "Here, love." Bellatrix muttered, throwing Hermione a pile of clothes. She put them on and exaimed them. A pair of jeans, and a black tank-top. Casual. Bellatrix put on a black dress and walked over to Hermione. "What do you want to do?" Bellatrix asked, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed.

"I don't know, you have a forest outback, lets go into the woods?" Hermione suggested, sitting beside Bella. Bellatrix shrugged.

"Sure, why not." She smiled and kissed Hermione lightly.


	3. Chapter 3: I love fucking you

They walked into the woods behind Bella's house, after, of course, Bella made Hermione change again. This time in a black dress much like the one Bellatrix was wearing. The wood was nice and trimmed by house-elves, which Hermione did not like. Walking together, they walked into the woods. It was a bit chilly out, but the sun warmed their skin. Bellatrix was becoming increasingly more gentle towards Hermione. She would have never held Hermione's hand if she didn't care about the girl. She did care for Hermione. She cared. Actually cared.

Bellatrix blocked these thoughts back into her mind and looked at Hermione before resting her head on the muggleborns shoulder. Bellatrix was actually pretty short, just a bit taller than Hermione. She sighed, "It's very nice out." she said. Small talk. Hermione shrugged and squeezed Bella's hand a bit.

Suddenly Bellatrix sped up and sat on a large rock and ran her hands over to hard surface. Hermione's eyebrows raised, "Oh, um, when I was a little girl, Cissy and I would play in this part of woods and we would always rest on this rock. It's a bigger than I remember..." She smiled like a child. Hermione sat beside her.

"Oh," Hermione couldn't help but giggle. It was cute how Bellatrix actually had childhood memories like this and still cared for them. "That's...sweet." She admitted and held Bella's hand. She smiled back at Hermione.

"Thanks..." She looked down as she said it and fluttered her eyelashes. "I guess it is pretty stupid to cherish such memories... They're just useless memories... Nothing." A rare tear trailed down her cheek and down her chin. "They're useless..." Tears began to freeing flow from her eyes, she tried to hide then, with no success.

Hermione quickly tilted Bellatrix's face towards her own, "Please don't cry. They're memories, they might not be useful but don't hate them." Hermione stared into Bellatrix's grey/black eyes with her own brown ones, "Please..." Bellatrix tried to wipe them away again but then Hermione kissed Bellatrix sweetly on the lips, making Bellatrix forget what she was crying about. "Mmm..." Bella moaned into Hermione's mouth.

Hermione grabbed Bella's waist and pulled her closer, kissing her harder. They pulled away and Hermione pulled Bella close, holding her, "I love you..." she suddenly said in a whisper. Bellatrix sat up and stared at her._  
_

"No you don't. You love fucking me and I love fucking you, but it's not love. We love how we fuck. That's it. Nothing more." Bellatrix said in a stern voice.

"No, I do love you, Bella." Hermione insisted, but Bella simply shook her head.

"Not love, it's not love." Bellatrix retorted. "I don't want to love right now, I just want you." Bellatrix grabbed Hermione, making her sit on her lap and kissed her again, playfully. Bellatrix smiled and giggled a bit.

Hermione quickly jumped from Bellatrix's lap and stood up, dusting herself off, before holding out her hand for Bella to grab, "Shall we continue?" Hermione smiles when Bellatrix takes her hand. They walked down the path in the wood.

They spent most of the day walking through the woods, talking, and sometimes, kissing.

When they arrived back at the manor, Narcissa was on the lawn, sitting in a chair. "Hermione, go around the house and go up to my bedroom, we can't let Cissy see you." Bellatrix instructed. Hermione did what she was told and Bellatrix walked over to Narcissa, "Cissy!" She said, hugging her sister. "Why are you here, Cissy?" She sits beside the blonde witch.

"I was just around and I thought I would drop by." Narcissa said quite seriously, "Also, I notice that the mudblood never left your possession." she raised her eyebrows.

Bellatrix was speechless. Narcissa was suspicious, "Oh, I have her chained up in my room so I can torture her at anytime I wish..." she quickly made up a story.

"Let me see her." Narcissa almost demanded in a cool voice.

"No."

"What? Did you say no?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, I said no. I do not have to show you anything," Bellatrix said. "She is my pet."

Narcissa huffed, "Fine, I'll be going then." She stood, hugged Bella plainly and disapparated.

"I love her to death, but she is so aggravating." Bella whispered to herself, rolling her eyes. She turned on the spot and disapparated to her room.

"What did she want?" Hermione asked, who was sitting on Bella's bed.

Bellatrix walked over to her bed and laid down on the mattress beside the younger witch, letting her play with her dark hair. "She wanted to know about you, what happened to you." She rolled her eyes at the thought, "I told her you where locked up in my bedroom, chained to the wall." Bellatrix laughed.

Hermione giggled, braiding a piece of raven hair in her fingers. She moved herself, making herself lay right beside Bella, still playing with the dark witches hair. She sighed, "You would have really pretty hair, if you would brush it." She laughed, Bellatrix joined in with the laughter.

"Nah," Bellatrix shrugged. Hermione suddenly kissed Bellatrix and straddled Bellatrix's stomach.

**Sorry there wasn't any Bellamione smut in here...but yeah. I promise it will be sexy next time, sorry its short... :3 Reviews are the peanut butter to my jelly :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

**I know it previous chapters they where in Malfoy manor, but they are really in Black Manor. Just forget the whole Malfoy Manor thing...please.**

Later that day, they went down to the kitchen for some dinner. They walked down together, hand in hand. The Black Manor is a huge structure with very few people in it, making it very quiet. "Bella?" Hermione almost whispered to the dark witch.

The raven-haired turned to the muggle-born, with her eyebrows raised, "Yes?"

Hermione hesitated, looking at the Death Eaters lips, "Uh-um, why didn't you just have the house elves bring up food? I thought the Black family owned a lot of house elves..." Hermione asked, pulling on Bellatrix's hand to keep her moving.

"I'm kind to the house elves, I let them have a break every once in a while." She smiled and turned a corner, arriving at the kitchen. Hermione immediately walked over to the fridge, opening the door and seeing the food within. She grabbed turkey, cheese, mayo, and a loaf of bread and put them on the large mahogany table in the center of the wide room.

The muggle-born stood above the table and started making a sandwich. The raven-haired woman snuck up behind her and hugged her from behind, resting her chin on the brunettes shoulder, "What are you doing?" Hermione giggled.

Bella sighed beside Hermione's ear, making warm air brush past her ear, "Oh, nothing." Bellatrix sucked at the skin below the brunette's ear, sending shivers down Hermione's spine.

"I'm trying to make a sandwich." Hermione mumbled, her cheeks reddening.

"The food can wait." Bellatrix grinned, sucking harder on the brunettes neck, leaving a mark in her wake. "C'mon, have some fun, Muddykins." the raven-haired woman whined. She let her hands rest on Hermione's waist and pulled the mudblood closer to her. Hermione whimpered when Bellatrix slid her cool hand up Hermione's side, sliding her nails across the flesh. "Muddy..." the woman hissed, scooting Hermione even closer, making the brunettes rear-end push against the dark witches front.

"Bellatrix, I'm hungry," Hermione whined, still wanting Bellatrix, but trying to avoid it at the moment.

The death eater simply cackled, "Oh, I am too. But not for food." she chuckled. The dark witch slid her hands around the muggle-borns hips, making Hermione shiver. "Don't be a kill-joy..." the woman turned Hermione around suddenly and lifted her up on the strong and sturdy table and laid her down quickly.

"Bellatrix, honestly, not now." Hermione closed her eyes.

"You know you want it, admit it." Bellatrix purred once she climbed on-top of Hermione and straddled her ribcage. She leaned down to the mud-bloods right ear and licked it, then whispered seductively into her ear, "_Admit it_."

The mudblood grunted, "Fine! I admit it!" her face reddened. Bellatrix chuckled against Hermione's ear.

"I knew it, Mudslut." the woman moved down to Hermione's collarbone and licked at the soft skin she found there, softly nipping at the skin, she laughed.

"What?" Hermione responded to the laugh.

Bellatrix sat up and looked at Hermione, "You're like puddy in my hands, muddy is like puddy." the dark-haired woman laughed at her own joke and leaned back down again. The school-girl grunted, this time not in pleasure.

"No, Bella." Hermione pushed Bellatrix off her and stood on the floor, "I am not puddy in your hands." she smirked and motioned Bellatrix to lay on the table, when she did, the teen climbed on Bella, straddling her ribcage like Bellatrix did. Hermione looked down at the smirking Bellatrix and leaned down to the womans left ear and nibbled at the skin around, earning a moan out of Bellatrix. She swirled her tongue around and around the back of the death eaters ear.

Hermione started to unlace Bellatrix's corset with her free hands, still licking and sucking at Bella's ear. The corset was hard to unlace and take off, but she got it off of her Bella. She threw the corset behind her, not caring where it went. The corset landed by the sink. Bellatrix was smirking up at the girl as Hermione started to unbutton Bella's long black dress. "I am tired," Hermione grunted, aggressively unbuttoning a button, "Of being dominated by you. For once, I will own you." she grumbled and unbuttoned the last button and slipped the dress off of Bellatrix's shoulders. The raven-haired woman simply laughed.

"Yes, Granger. Dominate me." she minicked Hermione's tone and pouted. "_Pleassse_." Bellatrix was teasing her, and making fun of her.

The Gyrffindor grunted and forcefully tore the rest of Bella's dress off of her and threw it behind her with corset. She took a moment to look at the woman under her. Her skin was smooth and soft to the touch and the Slytherin's breasts swelled in her bra. She was perfect, and no one in the world could deny it. The other thing was her teeth, but Hermione had an idea how to fix that. The lioness smirked at her plan but continued to undress the woman.

She snaked her hands around to the Death Eaters back and undid her bra with ease and slipped it off of her. The swell of her breasts fell out and Hermione leaned down to lick her soft breasts. The girl managed to earn a moan out of the Slytherin as she licked and nibbled at Bellatrix's nipples.

Hermione tore Bella's underwear off of her and threw them behind her along with the corset, and dress. She got to work, she licked and nibbled at the flesh on her stomach, and then worked her way down to Bella's core. It was undoubtably soaking, but the raven-haired woman was strong and showed no signs of arousal except down there. Hermione smirked and ran her hand up the inside of Bella's thigh and then moved her hand where a touch was most needed. She slid her hand towards the silky folds and rubbed there faintly. The woman moaned, thrusting her hips forward suddenly. Hermione chuckled. She was going to own this woman. She fingered at Bellatrix's core and then, suddenly, thrusted a digit into the dark witch.

"Shit." Bellatrix whispered, Hermione added two more fingers, "Fuck!" Bellatrix couldn't help it. This girl was owning her and she knew it. But she liked it, she couldn't believe it. This school-girl was dominating her.

Suddenly Hermione added a fourth, forcing the older witch to scream. The brunette smirked and pulled out off the dark witch. She looked the woman straight in the eyes, which where full of lust, strength and determination. Hermione climbed off of her and sat on the countertop by the sink. Bellatrix sat up and looked at the grinning Hermione.

"What the **hell **are you doing, Granger!?" Bellatrix said in an annoyed tone. Hermione just grinned and hopped down from the countertop, skipping towards the door.

"Teasing you," she giggled and skipped through the door, "Come and get it!" She ran up the steps, towards Bella's room.

"Dammit!" Bellatrix cursed, but found herself smiling as she hopped down from the strong table and ran towards Hermione. She ran past the door, aiming to get up the stairs, when the door opened. The death eater yelped, with her hand on her chest. She looked at the door, seeing who was walking in.

Narcissa, "What are you doing Bella?" She looked at her completely naked sister. The blonde witch looked up at the stairs, and saw Hermione peaking down at them, "AND WHAT THE HELL IS THE GIRL DOING HERE?" She looked at her sister as Hermione ran into Bella's room and slammed the door behind her.

Bellatrix didn't know what to say, "Uh..." she pursed her lips as Narcissa looked sternly at her bigger sister.

**I hope you liked it! I'm so sorry it took forever to update *hides*. Its not over yet!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cheater

Bellatrix stuttered, "Uh...Cissy what are you doing here?"

Narcissa ignored Bellatrix's question and ran up the stairs, then throwing herself onto the door, trying to force it open, "OPEN UP, LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" Narcissa shouted. Bella quickly ran after Cissy and pushed her away from the large door, at the same time, protecting the door. "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" Narcissa huffed.

"Calm down, Cissy." She pleaded. "Just think for a minute."

Narcissa took out her wand and opened the door behind Bella, making the naked black-haired witch fall onto her back. Hermione was cowering near the bed when Narcissa magically froze her in place, "What are you doing here, Mudblood?" Narcissa said sternly. Hermione looked the woman up and down, noticing that she was quite attractive for a woman of her age. Narcissa noticed this and glared at the girl.

"Bellatrix has let me stay here." Hermione answered clearly. Bella was behind Narcissa, looking at Hermione almost as if to say 'stay calm'.

Narcissa turned to Bellatrix, "Why? Why are you with this muggleborn? This...this **child**."

"Because I lo-like her. You can't control my feelings." Bellatrix held up her chin, still not caring that she was completely naked.

Bellatrix walked over towards Hermione and whispered a plan into her ear. Hermione smirked and started walking towards Narcissa, "Narcissa, Cissy...You aren't going to tell are you?" Hermione pouted, circling around Narcissa slowly. Narcissa looked down, seeing that Hermione was trying to seduce her. And oh, it was working. The girl was beautiful, she gave Bellatrix that. And she was smart. _Shit!_ Narcissa thought to herself.

Narcissa lifted her chin, "No. I suppose my sisters private life is none of my business. But I would prefer that she didn't screw around with a mudblood." the blonde spat.

Hermione bit her lip in frustration as Mrs. Malfoy called her a 'mudblood', but she knew better than to take offence to it. She was used to the word by now. But she still hated it.

She took a strand of Narcissa's hair and twirled it, "Join us for a bit. You would understand why she likes me so much." The plan was to creep her out by seducing her, so that she'd leave. But that was not how it turned out.

Narcissa smirked, "Oh sure. I'll join you." She knew their plan. It was stupid, but she did really want to find out what the muggleborn could do. The girl was sexy, to be honest. Narcissa took off her jacket and flung it across the room. She was used to acting seductive due her and Bella's sessions, but those sessions stopped when Bella met Hermione. Which was one of the reasons Narcissa was worried.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "You know the plan, right?" Narcissa grinned.

"Of course I do. I'm not an idiot." Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Just leave then." Bellatrix insisted. "And don't you dare tell anyone that Hermione is here. Or I swear to God I will Crucio you!" Bellatrix yelled. Narcissa huffed, turned on the spot and left without a single word.

Bellatrix turned around towards Hermione and hugged her, "I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at her, "About what?"

"About Narcissa. Her and I have been together before. I know, we're sisters, its weird. But yeah." Bellatrix looked in Hermiones eyes. "I have to go into London and do some stuff today, stuff that you can't be there for. Will you be okay here alone?"

The muggleborn nodded, "Of course, let me guess, stuff for you-know-who?"

Bellatrix nodded sadly, "Yeah. I won't be gone long, I'll probably be home around eight." Hermione nodded.

Hermione realised that Bella was still completely naked. She blushed. Bella noticed how Hermione was suddenly flustered and took advantage of it. She smirked and bit on Hermiones neck suddenly, forcing a moan out of the school-girl. She got off on pain.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to London?" Hermione panted. "Go get ready." She playfully pushed Bella away, and pushed her towards the dresser. "You are naked, and you are not going out like that." the brunette giggled.

Bellatrix whined, "But I don't wannaaaaa." she laughed as Hermione glared at her, "Fine! But you pick out what I wear." She sat on the floor.

Hermione sighed, "Fine," She picked out a red laced bra for her, and then threw it into Bella's face with a grunt. She also gave her a pair of lacy panties, a blue dress, and a black cardigan. "There." She gave her the clothes.

"But its so...bright." Bellatrix complained.

"Just wear it." Hermione hugged her from behind. "It will look gorgeous on you."

Bellatrix shrugged, "I suppose...Especially the bra." she smirked.

She quickly put on the outfit and kissed her lover goodbye, then left Hermione alone in the big house.

Hermione decided to explore the manor while her lover was gone, but almost everywhere she went she felt watched. She went into a random room and found a library. Millions of books lined the walls of the large room, and she marveled at the amount of books. She picked out a few and sat down at a sofa, and started to read. She felt like she was being watched. Hermione looked in front of her and saw someone peeking out of the shelf.

She screamed, "NARCISSA!" She jumped up and threw her books down. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Narcissa stepped out from hiding and slowly walked towards the brunette "Bella left such a pretty thing alone?" Narcissa pouted and sat beside Hermione. "So, where did dear Bellatrix go?"

"London." Hermione looked at the attractive witch, trying not to look her in the eye though.

Narcissa stared at the girl, then touched her cheek, exaiming her jawline, "You're so pretty." She looked at Hermione's lips. "And such gorgeous features you have." She looked into Hermiones eyes, "Pretty eyes." Hermione janked away from Narcissa.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa spoke as sweety and seductively as possible, "You intrigue me." Narcissa grabbed Hermiones jaw and pulled the brunettes lips towards her own until they met. Hermione let it happen. Narcissa kissed the girl deeply and grabbed the girls waist with her free hand, pulling her closer. Narcissa knew that Hermione didn't want it to stop, and moved it forward.

Narcissa forced her tongue past the Gryffindor's lips and into her mouth. The blonde pushed Hermione down onto the sofa and laid her down. "Dirty little mudblood, cheating on Bella." Narcissa murmured, but Hermione ignored her teasing. Narcissa kissed Hermiones neck and bit into the skin, leaving a mark which would last for days. "Screwing around while Bella's gone. Bad little lion." Hermione grunted, hating the teasing. Narcissa unbuttoned the pants which Hermione were wearing and slipped her hand inside, rubbing on the spot. Hermione moaned at the touch. It wasn't the same as Bellatrix, but just about.

As Narcissa left marks all over Hermione's body, images of how crushed Bellatrix would be if she found out flashed in her mind. Hermione looked to see that marks where all over her body and her shirt and pants where now off, which she didn't notice at first. Purple blotches marked her skin and Hermione pushed Narcissa off of her. "What is it, Muddy? Thinking of dear Bella?" Narcissa pushed Hermione back down, "Relax." She kissed softly on Hermiones skin. But Hermione pushed her off again.

"I'm sorry, but no. This can't happen." Hermione got up, found her clothes and left the library. She ran to Bella's room, and tears started to fall. Narcissa must of left, because Hermione didn't see her at all after wards.

"Dear God, what did I just do?" Hermione sobbed, looking at the marks covering her body. She slipped on one of Bellatrix's nightgowns. It smelled like Bellatrix, but her skin smelled like Narcissa. She laid down and sobbed as the sun went down and the time Bellatrix got home grew nearer.

Around 8:30PM Bellatrix got home and found Hermione laying in bed, her eyes red and puffy. She was asleep. Bellatrix slipped on a nightgown and laid beside her, and cuddled the petite girl. She whispered a soft, "_I love you_." and then fell asleep. Bellatrix would have to ask her why she was crying later.


	6. Chapter 6: Woah there

In the morning Hermione woke up first. She looked over to see Bella beside her, silently sleeping. Bella's hair was all over her face and she was holding Hermiones right hand with her left. Hermione gently released herself from Bella's grasp, and got out of bed. It was around eight in the morning and the sun was already up. The muggleborn looked at her arms and saw some marks from Narcissa the night before. In the mirror she could see about four on her neck. She lifted up her nightdress to check for more, and she found more. On her stomach were two and on her legs three.

_How the hell did that even happen?_ Hermione thought to herself. She quickly pulled on one of Bella's fluffy black robes to cover them up and covered the ones on her neck up with a charm.

Hermione heard a sleepy and seductive voice behind her, "Muddy, what are you doing? It's early, come back in bed, love." Hermione turned around and saw Bella patting the spot beside her, "C'mon." Bellatrix smiled sweetly.

The brunette couldn't hardly look at Bellatrix without feeling guilty. But she walked over to the bed, laid down beside Bella and was immediately surrounded by her warm embrace. Hermione couldn't help but feel safe in her lovers arms.

"Whats wrong, kitten?" Bella asked, noticing how tense Hermione was.

The Gryffindor turned around, planning on tell her what happened, "Well...last night-"

"Is it because I left you? I saw that you where crying last night." Bellatrix held her tightly and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm sorry, love."

Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell her the truth, "It's fine." She shrugged it off.

Bellatrix smiled, hopping on top of Hermione and playfully kissing her on the nose, "How about I make it up to you?" She smirked and leaned down to kiss Hermiones neck.

Her eyes went wide. Bellatrix was kissing on the same spot as one of the marks Narcissa gave her. She had to make herself not jump up and scream. But the feelings that Bella gave her were stronger than any guilt. Hermione relaxed as Bellatrix sucked on the spot and moved down to her collarbones. Bellatrix smirked, knowing that Hermione was very aroused at the moment. Bellatrix slipped off Hermione's robe as she kissed her. Then next went her nightdress. The marks on her stomach and thighs where exposed. Bellatrix looked at the marks with her eyes full of confusion.

"What are these? I didn't give you these..." Bellatrix climbed off of Hermione and sat beside her. "What the hell are they?" The death eaters eyes filled with tears.

Hermione sat up, "Bellatrix...please don't be angry." Hermione covered up with a sheet and scooted towards Bella, who just scooted away. Bellatrix pulled out her wand and waved it, undoing the charm and revealing the marks on her neck. Bellatrix didn't look sad anymore, she looked absolutely crushed.

"Who was it? Was it the Weasley boy? Did he come over while I was gone?" Bellatrix asked.

Hermione shook her head, "It was Narcissa."

Bellatrix pursed her lips, "Get out."

"What?"

"Out."

"No! You must let me explain!" Hermione shouted, "Narcissa seduced me, and when I realised how crushed you would be, I pushed her away and she left. I was crying last night because I felt guilty. I'm sorry, Bella." Hermione kissed her passionately, trying to convince her how much she loved her.

Bellatrix's cheeks where covered in tears as she pushed her away, "But why did you do this!? You cheated on me with my sister!"

Hermione couldn't speak. She wanted to disappear at The moment, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I thought we loved eachother."

"I do love you, Bella. I love you so much. It was Narcissa. She practically made me. But I did let to go on. I just love you more than anyone in the world. I love you, I love you, I love you. Please, nothing happened. Just forgive me. Please, forgive me."

"My dear, I love you more than Adam loved Eve. I will forgive you. Just never fucking do that again." Bellatrix smiled and kissed Hermione again, this time with force and desperation.

Hermione was greatful for how much they loved eachother, and how Bellatrix managed to forgive her that fast. Hermione pushed herself ontop of Bellatrix and straddled her hips, "I love you." Hermione smiled and kissed Bella's neck.

"Ugh, I love you too." Bellatrix moaned. She moved her head to the side so Hermione had better access of her neck. Then Hermione looked at Bella, smiling.

"Lets go get some breakfast." She hopped off of Bellatrix.

"God dammit, Granger. You get me all hot then just go off to get food. No! Get back here!" Bellatrix grabbed her and straddled her, smirking. "You're not getting away that easily." She grinned.

"Bella, I haven't eaten for about two days, I need food." She smiled, then got up. The brunette slipped on a robe, then grabbed Bella, and then went downstairs into the kitchen.

Bellatrix made fried eggs, flipping them to impress Hermione. Bella put them on two plates and they ate them. "I didn't know you could cook. They're good."

"Of course I do." Bella smiled, "Thanks." Bellatrix held the muggleborns hand under the table.

Hermione loved it when Bellatrix held her hand. It was like her own hand was made to fit Bella's perfectly. The brunette smiled and kissed Bella sweetly on the lips, just because she wanted to. "You are very much welcome."

They sort of sat in silence for a minute, just eating. Hermione drank the orange they found in the fridge and Bellatrix drank water from the tap. Their relationship was still very young, still very fragile, and still very weird. Hermione was sure that if anyone ever found out, they would be horrified.

As they sat in silence Hermione's thoughts drifted to Harry and Ron, and what was going on with them. She expected for someone to come and rescue her by now, but no one has came, no one has tried to contact her. And it hurt. She was one Golden Trio and she was left here. But if she was left with Bellatrix the rest of her life, she was fine with it. Absolutely fine with it. She was conflicted as well though. Because Harry was like a brother to her, the same with Ron. She didn't want to think about it. It hurt her head.


End file.
